What A Life
by IronicIsolation
Summary: Aria is stuck with her abusive father, waiting for the day her brother Youko Kurama will come and rescue from him. Follow her journey in finding her brother. The love of her life.And not to mention the chaos that is the spirit detectives and spirit world


IronicIsolation: Alright I asking Dragoon13 if I could borrow their general plot and they agreed! I had loved their original idea and I wanted to expand a bit..so here it is! I hope you all like it!  
Thanks again Dragoon13!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO! But if I did…oh baby! Haha

Pairings: Hiei/OC (aria)…..Kurama/OC (sakura) and whatever my mind comes up with!

"blah blah blah" = speech

_blah blah blah = _thoughts

Now on with the show!

_

**Prologue:**

My father came stumbling home, Makai whisky dangling from his limp fingers, crazed smile stretching over his twisted face. And here I am, waiting for the pain to fade away. His meaty fist repeatedly connects with the tender skin of my cheek. The next moment I hear the unmistakable sound of glass shattering, causing my eyes to fly open and stare back at him pleadingly.

_Oh no..please not again.._

Tears start to trickle down my already stained cheeks.

_Should I chance screaming for help?…  
_  
I bit off a scream as sharp glass made their way into the soft skin of my back, creating bloody craters in the already scared flesh.

"Daddy please stop…I can't…" A slap rains harshly down on my already bruised head.

"What was that runt!" A whimper is the only response I can drag past my dry throat.

"That's what I thought you worthless excuse for a child!" And then the beating continued, until the blessed darkness swept me away in its protective embrace.

I woke up to a pounding in my skull and a swift kick to my already abused rips.

"Get up runt, I've kept my promise and have managed to not killed you…for now…. Get off your lazy ass and make me my dinner." Slugging back another chug of burning whisky. Rolling over I gingerly stood up on shaky legs, making my way over to the fire pit. Starting the fire with a few twigs, feeding the fire half heartedly while checking over my bloody and bruised form. My innocence was still in check, but my back was nothing but scraps of skin hanging off of fragile bones.

_That's going to take a long time to heal…..  
_  
Grabbing a left over rabbit I started to skin it, mind a million miles away, when I notice a piece of paper lying there innocently on the cold stone ground under the bolder brother and I would use to draw pictures on the wall with. Glancing over to father in a hurry, I sneak my hand under the small stone, coming up with the scrap, bending over it. Eyes skimming the words carefully as the slowly build with tears.

Baby Sister,  
I'm sorry for leaving you like this, but it was the only way I could make sure the two of us stayed safe. I need to get stronger sister, so I can finally kill that man, and save you from that awful place. I need you to stay strong for me and never forget that I love you. I will do everything in my power to get you out of there. I just need you to hold on.  
I love you, stay safe  
Youko

A single tear trailed down my cheek slipping off the edge of my chin to land on the paper, spearing a word or two, but I couldn't seem to bring myself to care. My brother had abandoned me here, all alone, with our father. A bitter smile crossed my lips as my head tilts back to stare at the ceiling, blinking away the rest of my tears.

_ No I must trust Youko...h-he- he will come back for me…I just have to stay strong and keep going….I will not let father get to me.  
_  
With renewed and determined eyes I set to work again on father's dinner.  
Setting the food on the make shift counter I turned to make a swift exit, letter tucked securely in my apron. Turning on my heel, I head to my make shift room when a clawed hand takes a fistful of hair and yanks me back ,causing me to fall to my knees with a thud.

"Where the hell do you think you are going runt!" Reaching back, grabbing at the base of my head, a grimace forming its way on my split lips.

"Daddy…the foods on the table…please...let go…please" The hand holding suddenly lets go, throwing me down all the way. Turning my head up to look at him, turned out to be a fatal mistake, as a foot comes up and makes solid contact with my ribs and then the side of my face. Causing me to fall once again and on reflex putting my hands out to catch myself….. my wrist snapping loudly in the quiet cave air.

"Good brat, now get the hell out of my sight." I watch through pain filled eyes as he pads his way to the counter, plopping down and devouring the rabbit vigorously, bits of meat flying everywhere.

Crawling my way back into my corner, pulling my knees to my chest, my broken wrist held firmly between, as more tears add to the ones I have already shed before. Eyes slipping closed, head leaning back to rest onto the cool stone wall behind me.

_Just a little bit longer is all…just a bit…_

And then sleep claimed my exhausted mind once again.

…..

A grim smile crosses over my angelic face. That was almost five hundred years ago when I was barely nine. And Youko still hasn't showed up to save me.

_But…. then again…. who would want to save me?..._

_I am nothing….. a worthless trinket to be used over and over again_.

With a heavy heartfelt sigh I go back to straightening up the cave. My long white hair brushing against my thighs gently as I move, held back by a scrap of fabric as large blue eyes stare around the cave uneasily. Something was going to happen today…. I could feel it in my bones.

Peeking towards the entrance of the cave I can just barely see the setting sun. It is still too early for father to be home.

_So what is this nagging ….. feeling?_

Grabbing a sharp rock used for skinning, I creep my way steadily towards the entrance of the cave. Breath controlled and even, just like Youko taught me. Tucking my small frame into a crevice near the entrance, I sat and waited for the intruder to reveal themselves.

Long purple hair makes its way into the corner of my vision, accompanied by sleek bat wings and a pale hard body covered in leather.

_What the hell?_

Eyes scanning his form taking notice of the well defined muscles and peeks, looking for any weak spots.

_I believe his wings might be the only one…. Damage those and he will not be able to fly away _

Stealing my nerve, I creep up behind him. Both hands wrapped firmly around the sharpened stone, the edges digging into my tender flesh. Raising the stone high above my head, I bring it down in a sharp arch. Only to be stopped by his long fingered hands grabbing my too thin of wrists. Eyes staring wide into his smirking face, as he stares into my oceanic eyes with his violet ones. A chuckle making its way past his parted lips.

"Aria I presume?"

Glaring I reach out and kick him squarely in the chest, causing him to stumble back, one hand winding around is middle. Reaching I grab another stone nailing him in the shoulder. Causing the stranger to wince and eyes narrow dangerously at my defensive form.

"Kurama said you were going to be a livewire, I just didn't believe him at first."

Pausing in throwing another rock a stare at him, eyes racking his form as the rock slips from my numb fingers.

"Kurama?...My brother sent you?" Staring at him in shock, I grab the front of his collar, pulling his face just inches from my own.

"Where is he?" a growl makes its way through my barred teeth, staring the demon in the eye as mine slowly narrow and search his. The stranger just chuckles again a knife placed firmly to my own throat.

"Release me and I might just tell you" A grin plastered over his face as his eyes seem to laugh. Still glaring at him I step back, really looking the demon over, a sense of familiarity passing through me.

Then there was a rustling at the front of the cave, glancing at it quickly a curse slipping past my lips.

"Get the hell out of here!" Pushing on his chest, I try to maneuver him swiftly towards the back entrance.

"You have to leave..now!" I say through gritted teeth, my fingers getting stuck on a smooth chain around his neck. Blinking, pulling back the chain I stare deeply into the pendant, eyes unfocused for a second. The stranger staring down at my face with a now gentle smile playing on his handsome face, a hand coming up to touch my cheek. Blinking I stare up at him, eyes wide and mouth agape. Slowly reaching out with a trembling hand to place it on his own cheek, pushing his hat up further up his head to get a better look at his smooth face.

"Kuronue?" My voice wavered as my tears built up.

_God I am so tired of crying…_

"Is it really you?" Staring up at him searching his face once again, I notice his own eyes widen briefly before pain flooded my senses. Falling heavily onto his chest, pain painting a ugly expression on my face, turning to look behind me I see my father. His eyes were ablaze with fury, his rose whip dangling from his fingers. Kuronue's arms tightening around my slim waist pushing more firmly to his chest, wings spread out in their full glossy glory. A growl tumbling from his parted lips.

"Back off now and I will not have to kill you" My father threw his head back and laughed manically. The laughter reverberating off the cave walls, thundering around me in an ominous manner.

"The bitch stays. You on the other hand will leave now, or my plants will do away with you."

The air seems to be misplaced around me as I am thrown onto the soft bedding laying in the corner. Whipping around hair falling in a waterfall around my shoulders, I stare at the headless from of my father. Body sliding down to the floor with a wet splat, blood splattering everywhere, dripping down from the walls to pool around his listless form. My eyes go blank, staring at him until I feel a gently touch to my shoulder. Still staring at the body, a slow smile curves its way onto my lips. Tears flood my face, as I look up at Kuronue.

"He's finally dead"

The whisper barely makes its way past my lips. Kuronue reaches down and settles me gently into his warm embrace. I rest my head on his shoulder, allowing my eyes to close and my emotions to run rampant throughout.

"He's finally dead Aria. He can hurt you no longer." I open my eyes once again to place them on no stranger, but Kuronue, my brother's best friend and partner in crime. Reaching up and placing my hand over his pendant once again, letting my fingers get tangled in the familiar chain.

"Thank you Kuronue. Thank you….please….just… please… take me away from here."

His gentle voice was the last thing I heard as I slipped into darkness once again, a smile playing on my lips.

Finally I was free.

I am now able to live my life in peace again with my brother, just like he had promised.

Or so I thought…..

_

Soooo that's it! What do you think? Reviews please! Should I continue with the fic or call it a quits?


End file.
